zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
G4A:Chapter 2 Brave Style
Chapter 2: Brave Style “So…” A girl leaned over Yara head while standing behind him. He was eating in the lunch hall and didn’t really mind the others who were having a lively chat with each other about gears and blades. “You’re not gonna say anything today either?” She seemed one of those always cheerful and bright girls that always smile and try to keep the mood up. Yara stopped for a moment until he realized it was him she was talking to. He looked up and waited for a bit. “Who are you? …” Upset about his answer she started to pout and gave him a soft karate chop on his forehead. Unimpressed about her reaction and who she was in fact, he continued will his lunch. She seemed to realize that he clearly didn’t give a fuck about her reaction, so so took a step next to him and pulled out the chair in order to sit next to him. Bu before she could pull the chair out Yara grabbed the chair from the side and stopped her movement. “What… are you doing?” “Uhm … I want to sit down?” She looked rather confused as she still tried to pull out the chair. Although she really did try with all her strength, Yara prevented it to happen, while still eating. he didn’t even bother looking at her while holding the chair. “Not there.” Was the only thing he said while both of them had their little fight over that chair. “F-fine.” She let go and went to the other side of him and pulled out the chair from that side. Same as before, Yara switched the fork quickly to his other hand, grabbed the chair with it and still continued eating. “Also not there.” “W-what? But then i can’t sit next to you?!” She struggled while trying to force the chair out of Yara’s hands putting in her whole body and soul just to get that damn chair. Huffing after a few attempts she gave up and leaned forward placing both hands on the top of the chair in order to lean on it. “Good to know you got the concept” A new person appeared next to the girl and looked at Yara then to the girl. He sighed a bit and went to the table seat across the other side of the table and sat down opposite to Yara. He carefully placed his tablet which had his lunch on it on the table and started to unpack the food from its plastic. “Yara is one of those tsundere characters tha-” Before he could finish the sentence a fork dashed past his cheek making a small cut. You could hear how the fork hit the wall behind him and started to vibrate. The man just had one of those glare showdowns with Yara until he looked down on his food and started to eat his lunch. The girl was a bit upset about this situation. “You can’t reject everyone out of your private life forever! You also have to open up your heart someday and smile!” She said so while having the most brightest face, it was as if the sun rose behind her and the whole room was enlightened. Yara dropped his spoon from his hands and slowly turned his head to that girl. The light she was emitting was so bright he had to squint his eyes a bit in order to look at her, which made him look ever more sinister than he always looked like. He was pissed. Not too surprised though, as that he was known for his foul moods. “Y’know Yara one day there will be a person who will make you happy again” She leaned a bit forward to him and placed both hands on his cheeks. “And that person will take all your pain and sorrow away. You’ll laugh, you’ll cry, you’ll share new adventures” the whole room became silent in the meanwhile and everyone was glaring at the situation. They feared of would come. Even the lunch ladies stopped moving and glared with dread to the girl who was either insane or by chance the bravest person in this academy. Yara was silent and kept that girl spouting her shit. Although he slowly grabbed the knife with one of his free hands. Slowly but steady. He had a little twitching in his left eye. While listening to her nonsense he had a little scenario in his head head where he was going ham on her with a chainsaw, an axe and a Lance. the background was pink and had flowers while the music was a soft jazz music, one of those you listen to while being in an elevator. While he had this dear reddish dream running in his head he nodded slightly. “See? I knew you would agree to what i said!” The girl was talking the whole time about finding friends and being happy and the such. She clearly didn’t know the danger she was in. Meanwhile in the background people were gathering and placing bets on various things, such as time until she dies, methods of death, number of victims that will be involved in this case etc etc. Everyone who was at the table more or less fled already leaving everything behind. You could almost feel the tension in the air, how it grabs your neck and was slightly squeezed. How the bloodlust of Yara crawled under one's skin and would start to boil. “Yare, Yare, Yara ..” Out of nowhere a rather older person came to the table with his food tablet and stood one step behind those two. “I heard there was the most bravest girl in the lunch hall trying to hit on Yara…” The Man smiled and had his eyes closed while doing so. The man was around Fifty or so, but still was in shape. His uniform had quite a few medals, as so people would assume this man was a top dog. Yara stood up right away and folded his hands behind his back. Although he did show his respect he wasn’t the one who would say “Sir!” unlike the other man on the table did. Both of them stood up at the same time. “Already though that only you would be the only one to something like that Sengo” The Top Dog pulled one of the chairs out next to Yara and sat down. Yara squinted for a second and frowned as he was not in any position to piss this man off or prevent him from doing as he pleased. “Uhm, eh… thanks...Sir?” Sengo seemed a bit confused as she didn’t realize who this man was. Sengo was rather new in this academy and thought she could make lots and lots of new friends and having a nice good time. She soon realize that there are people like Yara too in here who have had no interest in her “friendship squad”. She also had troubles to realize who her higher ups were and often talked bluntly to them about random stuff while not being as stiff as the others. The top dogs heard of that and seemed to enjoy the changes of pces with that girl, they would join the lunch hall and eat their lunches with her. of course throughout the semesters Sengo would memorize some faces, but that wouldn’t change the fact how she didn’t really give a damn about ranks. Or was it rather that she had troubles with memorizing that too? “You may sit down, Hunters. You too Sengo.” Yara and the other man sat down again and the whole lunch hall seemed to grasp air again to breathe. The tension was gone within the moment that old man joined. The other man on the table sighed out of relief “Thank god you came here just now, I thought I would witness one of those moments of that bastard …” “Oi ..:” Yara gave a threatening look to the other guy. “No really, this time i thought he’ll really do it...her? You know what i mean.” The older man started laughing, while Sengo who was sitting next to the top dog just looked a bit confused while smiling. “Oi …” “Like she's really outdone it this time, the whole hall was frozen in fear” “Oi…” “Then again, he wouldn’t really do anything … I think?” The other guy looked up for a second and started to wonder. He took a few bites after that. “Oi …” “I’m sure our fellow Mr.Shintokage, wouldn’t put a hand on a fine lady like Sengo. Rather more, he’d rather use a farcaster than meddle with this kind of person. At least that is the kind of person he seemed to me.” The older man commented. “Oh my, Joker you …” Sengo giggled a bit while giving that old man a soft slap on the shoulder. “...” Yara was clenching to his knife in his hand and started to wonder if there was justice at all in this world. “Well Anyways, I’m finished with my lunch have to go back to the research lab and give the others a note of our new Gears we got. I want to test them out soon.” “Oh, yes. The new gears I heard they have finally arrived! I hope to see good results fro myou all this year too!” Joker seemed to be pleased about that new delivery they got. The brightened up after hearing that and chomped one bit after another down. The other guy stood up took his food tablet and left. “Thanks for the effort and time you spent, Sir” He bowed polite and left, while turning away and putting the tray into the collection box he looked at at Yara. “See ya, Mr.BrightSide” After saying that he more or less ran off to gain some space between and the knife Yara was holding. Yara just nodded slightly, he’d remember that and get him back, double, no thrice if at all. He then continued to eat his lunch while holding tight to his knife in his other hand. After he was done he stood up , bow polite and left without saying anything. Joker and Sengo chatted a bit about the new food in the cafeteria and how they could improve. Sengo was also a bit upset that they have no cakes or the likes and tried to convince Joker to order some if not even add them to the menu. Yara looked back for a bit to the two while they were talking and thought a bit loud “Brave style, huh?”